Sweet Nightmare
by YamamotoAna
Summary: Dazai Osamu, seorang anak berusia 10 tahun. Berusaha melindungi adiknya yang berusia lebih muda 1 tahun bernama Chuuya dari amukan Ayah angkat mereka, Mori Ougai.


-Sweet Nightmare-

Cast: Dazai Osamu, Nakahara Chuuya, Mori Ougai, Fukuzawa Yuukichi

Rate: M karena mengandung kata kasar dan sedikit kekerasan serta adegan _gore_.

Disclaimer: Cerita fanfic ini dari fiction original milik saya. Bungou Stray Dogs milik Asagiri Kafka- _sensei_ dan Harukawa 35- _sensei_.

Warning: AU, Typo, OOC, time skip, dll. Chuuya POV.

Summary: Dazai Osamu, seorang anak berusia 10 tahun. Berusaha melindungi adiknya yang berusia lebih muda 1 tahun bernama Chuuya dari amukan Ayah angkat mereka, Mori Ougai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cerita ini terjadi saat aku berusia 9 tahun.

Ini semua salah Pria itu. Setiap hari dia pulang larut malam dalam keadaan mabuk. Tidak hanya itu saja. Dia juga sering memukuliku dan Kakakku, Dazai, jika tidak mendapatkan wine. Ayah mulai mengasari kami setelah Ibu meninggal tiga tahun lalu. Kami berusaha untuk bersabar. "Mungkin Ia akan berhenti melakukannya jika kami bersabar sedikit lagi" Itu yang kami pikirkan, tapi…

 **.**

-Kamis, 26 April. Tiga hari menuju ulang tahunku yang ke-10-

Dazai dan Aku membeli bahan untuk makan malam. Kami membeli semua bahan untuk membuat masakan kesukaan Ayah. Aku sangat senang karena hari ini Ayah akan makan malam di rumah bersama kami. Ayah jarang makan malam bersama kami karena sering kerja lembur. Beliau orang yang sangat Aku hormati. Beliau bekerja keras untuk menghidupi keluarga yang sangat dicintainya.

 _Pukul 7.00 malam_

Aku membantu Dazai membuat makan malam. Dengan senang hati, Aku mengerjakan semua yang Dazai minta. Seperti halnya membereskan rumah, menyiapkan piring, mencuci piring, dan hal yang tak bisa Ia kerjakan saat memasak.

 _Pukul 7.30 malam_

Semua makanan sudah terhidang di meja makan. "Ayah bilang akan pulang saat makan malam. Mungkin terjebak macet." Dengan nada penuh keyakinan, Dazai mengatakannya padaku.

 _Pukul 8.00 malam_

Ayah belum juga pulang. Kami berdua makan malam duluan tanpa Ayah. Walau sedih, kami mulai makan seperti biasanya. Tanpa kehadiran Ayah.

 _Pukul 9.00 malam_

Setelah makan malam selesai, Dazai menyuruhku mengerjakan tugas sekolah. "Hari ini tidak ada tugas, Kak… biar aku bantu membereskan meja makan" saat itu Dazai memberikanku senyuman yang lain dari biasanya.

Dazai melihat jam di dinding lalu berkata "Ah, iya. Aku hampir lupa. Chuuya, bersiaplah. Mungkin sebentar lagi kau akan merasakan sakit di lehermu. Bertahanlah sekuat tenaga." Karena Ia sering mengatakan hal aneh, jadi ku abaikan saja perkataanya.

Dazai membiarkanku membantunya, sambil menunggu Ayah pulang. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya benar-benar sesuai perkiraan Dazai...

BRAK!

Pintu rumah dibuka dengan kasar mungkin sampai lepas dari engselnya.

 _Pukul 9.40 malam_

"Chuuya~ Chuuya~ Dimana kau!? Dasar bocah tidak tahu di untung! Keluar kau!"

Saat itu Dazai menyuruhku untuk masuk ke kamar, tapi Aku malah bersembunyi di balik tembok dapur sambil mengintip apa yang terjadi. Dengan tenang, Ia menuju pintu depan dan mendapati Ayah sempoyongan masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia menghindari tubrukan dengannya dan bertanya dengan nada bosan, "Ayah. Ayah mabuk lagi ya?"

"Berisik! Minggir kau pelacu _hic_ r… Kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini!" Aku melihat Ayah menjambak rambut Dazai.

"Tsk." Mendecakkan lidahnya, Dazai segera menghentikan Ayah agar tidak ke tempatku. Namun… "Oi. Hentika-"

"JANGAN HALANGI AKU!"

PLAK

Saat itu Aku menutup mata. Tidak tega melihat Dazai diperlakukan kasar. Lalu Aku mendengar Ayah membentak Dazai diikuti suara tamparan yang lumayan keras.

Masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana, Aku langsung keluar dari persembunyianku. Takut kalau Kakakku kenapa-kenapa. Tapi saat Ayah melihatku, Ia langsung lari sempoyongan ke arahku. Ya, pengaruh alkohol yang Ia minum kali ini sangat kuat.

"Chuuya~ Kau!"

Dengan suara manis saat memanggilku tapi bentakan di akhir, Ia langsung mencekik leherku dengan sangat kuat. Mengangkatku ke udara.

"AAAKKHH!"

"Gara-gara kau. Kouyou kelelahan dan mati! Aah, kalau saja aku menolak permintaan Kouyou untuk tidak memungutmu, TIDAK AKAN BEGINI JADINYA! Kau membuat hidupku, Dazai dan Kouyou jadi kacau! MATI SAJA KAU CHUUYA!"

 _Aku tidak bisa bernafas. Sesak… Kak… Dazai… to-tolong Aku…_

"Ayah! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Lepaskan Chuuya! Dia tidak bisa bernafas! Ayah!" Saat itu kesadaranku mulai memudar, namun sayup-sayup masih terdengar suara Dazai memangilku.

Sesaat sebelum kesadaranku benar-benar hilang, aku melihat tetangga baik kami, Fukuzawa- _san_ , datang dan menghentikan Ayah. Mungkin beliau mendengar keributan di rumah kami. Lalu kesadaranku hilang. Dazai bilang saat itu aku segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit, sementara Ayah dibawa ke kantor polisi.

-Jum'at, 27 April. Dua hari menuju ulang tahunku-

Saat kesadaranku kembali, yang pertama kali kulihat adalah langit-langit kamar, tapi aku sadar itu bukan langit-langit kamarku. Mencoba mengingat apa yang telah terjadi, tanpa ku sadari air mata mulai mengalir. Pandanganku kualihkan ke jendela dekat kasurku. Samar-samar Aku melihat Ibu sedang duduk disana, membaca buku. Namun saat kulihat baik-baik, ternyata yang kulihat adalah Kakakku, Dazai. Ilusi yang kulihat membuatku semakin menangis. Ku genggam erat selimut yang menutupi badanku untuk menahan emosi yang kurasakan. Dazai sadar Aku melihatnya sambil menangis.

"Ah. Kau sudah sadar, ya. EEH?!" Dazai panik saat melihatku. "Kau baik-baik saja, Chuuya? Kenapa menangis? Kau merasa sakit? Dimana? Lehermu? Hahaha sudah pasti, leher kan~" Sedikit kesal dengan lawakan garing yang dibuatnya, tapi Aku anggap itu sebagai ungkapan rasa khawatirnya padaku.

Melihatku yang menangis dalam diam, tanpa berkata apapun Dazai memelukku dengan erat.

Hari berlalu sangat cepat…

-Sabtu, 28 April. Satu hari menuju ulang tahunku-

 _Pukul 10.00 pagi_

Akhirnya dokter yang merawatku mengizinkanku pulang. Aku senang sekaligus takut untuk pulang ke rumah. Ternyata bukan hanya Aku saja yang merasa begitu. Dazai juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Sebelum pulang Dazai berkata padaku, "Chuuya. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Dengarkan baik-baik…" Entah kenapa Aku merasa perkataannya waktu itu membuat jantungku berdebar kencang. Sebuah debaran adrenalin.

Setibanya di rumah, Aku terkejut melihat Ayah menyambut kami di pintu masuk.

"Kami pulang…" Kami berdua mengatakannya bersamaan.

"Selamat datang, anak-anakku~ Merasa lebih baik, Chuuya? Selamat datang, sayang… maaf kemarin malam Ayah terlalu mabuk dan sudah keterlaluan. Kau tidak terluka di tempat yang lainnya, kan?"

Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi Ayah menyambut kepulanganku dengan senyuman dan pelukan hangat. Membuatku merasa muak.

Hari pun berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Besok adalah hari yang sangat aku nantikan. Setidaknya, itu yang biasa kurasakan setiap tahunnya. Namun tidak untuk tahun ini.

"Karena besok Hari Ulang tahun Chuuya… Ayah punya dua hadiah untukmu. Hadiah yang pertama, kita sekeluarga akan pergi ke Disney Land~ Kau mau, 'kan?"

"Yeaay~ Disney Land! Terima kasih, Ayah!" Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk senang. Setidaknya aku berusaha terlihat seperti anak lainnya.

-Minggu, 29 April. Hari Ulang tahunku yang ke-10-

 _Pukul 9.00 pagi_

Pagi itu Dazai membuatkan banyak bekal makanan kesukaanku untuk dibawa ke taman bermain. Kami bertiga berangkat menggunakan mobil. _'Aku tidak sabar untuk segera sampai di sana_ '. Setidaknya itu yang kupikirkan.

 _Pukul 10.30 pagi_

Kami tiba di taman bermain, Aku dan Ayah langsung menaiki berbagai macam wahana. _'Aku senang sekali, Ayah menemaniku bermain seharian ini'_ Setidaknya itu yang kurasakan.

 _Pukul 12.00 siang_

"Ayah, Chuuya! Ayo makan siang dulu!" Dazai memanggil Aku dan Ayah.

"Baik!" Kami menjawabnya bersamaan.

Kami pun mulai memakan bekal yang dibuatkan Dazai bersama-sama.

Ini adalah Hadiah yang paling berharga, yang tidak akan pernah aku dapatkan untuk kedua kalinya.

 _Pukul 5.00 sore_

Kami pulang setelah puas bermain seharian. Saat perjalanan pulang, kami mampir ke toko hadiah. Ayah membelikanku sebuah kotak musik. Alunan melodi yang keluar dari kotak musik itu sangat indah. Alunan musik yang menenangkan.

"Ini hadiah kedua dari Ayah. Jaga baik-baik, ya" Ayah mengatakannya sambil menggendongku.

 _Pukul 7.30 malam_

Kami sampai di rumah. _'Hari ini sangat membuatku bahagia. Aku harap Aku dapat merasakannya setiap hari"_ Setidaknya itu yang kupikirkan saat itu.

"Tidurlah, Chuuya. Besok kau harus sekolah. Jangan sampai terlambat bangun."

"Hmm, tapi Kak, Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku ingin melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya."

"Ahaha… Aku tidak tanggung jawab kalau kau jadi tidak bisa tidur nyenyak setiap hari setelah melihatnya" Dazai memeluk dan mencium dahiku.

Jantungku semakin berdebar kencang.

 _Pukul 11.50 malam_

Aku bersembunyi di tempat yang tak terlihat oleh Ayah, dan sesuai perkiraan Dazai. Semuanya dimulai.

BUGH!

Ayah menendang kuat Dazai di perut, yang membuatnya memuntahkan darah.

"GHAAAH!"

"INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAU INGIN MEMBESARKAN BOCAH ITU! APA YANG SEBENARNYA KAU PIKIRKAN, HAH!? DAZAI!"

"Uuugh… mati saja… kau… pemabuk tak berguna…!"

"HAAAH?! KAU BERANI MENGATAI AYAHMU SENDIRI!? BERANI SEKALI KAU!" Orang itu kembali menghajar Dazai. Ia menarik kerah Dazai, mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Dazai dan membisikan sesuatu. Raut wajah Dazai berubah seketika. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya, lalu mendaratkan pukulan berkali-kali di wajah Dazai. Aku tidak tahan melihat Dazai disiksa. Akhirnya kukumpulkan keberanianku untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyian.

"HENTIKAN!"

Dijatuhkannya Dazai ke lantai seperti sebuah kain lusuh, dan berbalik melihat ke arahku.

"Khu khu khu… AHAHAHAH~ Akhirnya kau keluar juga, anjing kecil… lihat apa yang terjadi pada Kakakmu. Ini semua karenamu! Fufufu… HAHAHAHA… seandainya kau tidak ada, maka aku tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan semua ini…" Ayah mengatakannya sambil tertawa. Tawa seorang psikopat. Membuatku semakin muak.

"Ch-Chuuya… jangan mendekat…!"

"Lari, Chuuya….! Lari~ BFFFT! HAHAHA sebuah drama yang indah~ ah… aku terharu." Dalam sekejap mata Ayah sudah berdiri dihadapanku. Membuatku tidak sempat melarikan diri.

"... K-Ka… Kakak…" Tiba-tiba saja lututku lemas, membuatku jatuh terduduk.

"Selamat tinggal, Chuuya~" Ayah menempelkan pisau bedahnya di leherku dan mulai mengiris permukaannya, membuat darahku keluar sedikit demi sedikit. ' _Aku tidak mau mati…_ _Kakak…_ '

JLEEEB

Dazai menusuk Ayah dari belakang. Mata pisau yang digunakan untuk menusuk pun terlihat menyembul di dada kiri Ayah. Kulihat darah mulai merembes dari balik bajunya.

"Si-Sialan… Apa yang kau lakukan… DAZAI-BLEERRGGHAAAAHHH!"

Seketika darah keluar dari mulut Ayah dan mengenaiku, lalu jatuh ambruk dihadapanku. Darah mulai mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Ck! Berisik kau, Mori Ougai sialan. Aaah, Chuuya. Sudah kubilang untuk tidak keluar dari tempatmu, Cih! Rencanaku jadi sedikit kacau." Aku melihat pisau dapur di tangan Dazai. Berlumuran darah.

Saat itu Aku menyadari kalau tatapan Dazai berbeda dari biasanya. Ia menatap tubuh yang sudah tak bergerak di kakinya dengan tatapan yang membuatku bergidik ngeri. Membuat hati kecilku bertanya-tanya, siapa orang yang berdiri dihadapanku saat ini?

 _Pukul 11.59_

Dazai berkata sambil menyeringai, " _Happy Birthday_ , Chuuya"

Lalu tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap…

=======================0o0o0======================

-Minggu, 29 April. 12 tahun kemudian-

"Chuuya~ ayo, cepat… semuanya sudah terlalu lama menunggumu di kantor. Aku duluan, ya~"

"Tsk! Iya, sebentar!"

"Cepatlah, Chuuyasipendekraktopiberjalan~ Ayo cepaaattt~ kau tidak ingin pestanya mulai tanpamu, kan~"

"Grrrrrhh… BERISIK KAU _SABA_ SIALAN! IYA, AKU KE SANA SEKARANG!"

Saat itu Dazai menceritakan yang terjadi setelah Aku pingsan. Dimalam kejadian itu, Fukuzawa- _san_ yang melihat keadaan kami tanpa ragu mengungsikan Dazai dan Aku ke rumahnya. Meski kejadian di rumah kami dibawa ke ranah hukum, berkat bantuan Fukuzawa- _san_ kami tidak terjerat hukum dengan alasan "Sebuah kecelakaan yang disebabkan oleh anak dibawah umur." Kami berhutang banyak padanya.

Fukuzawa- _san_ yang tinggal seorang diri merawat kami layaknya anak kandung. Untuk membalas kebaikan beliau, kami bekerja di tempat miliknya, _"Armed Detektif Agency"_. Meski namanya seperti itu, agensi ini bekerja seperti agensi detektif pada umumnya.

Sampai saat ini Aku sangat berterima kasih pada Dazai. Kalau saja Dia tidak membunuh Ayah kami, Mori Ougai, pasti… sekarang Aku tidak akan ada disini. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan langsung padanya.

-END-


End file.
